User blog:Dangai Ichigo/Soaring Fateful Night - Arturia Pendagron
Arturia Pendragon= Horns aren't present |-|Fate/Zero Arturia= |-|Formal Wear= Summary Arturia Pendragon is the main Heroine of the Crossover Soaring Fateful Night by Combatlighting and by me (Although I more so help and give some advice rather than write but I think it still counts right ?) Dangai_Ichigo or Assassin_Ichigo on Discord. Credit goes to Combatlighting. 10 Years ago the Holy Grail war came to the bright conclusion when the Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon unleashed Excalibur against the Holy Grail ensuing a massive catastrophe. Surprisingly enough instead of dying Arturia survived, emerging from the fallen debris as Dark Saber. Appearance Arturia is a young woman of around 26 years old physically. She's a particularly tall woman, at a impressive 181cm tall, with a well built physique acquired from years of intense physical activity such as combat, training and other as such while also having a extremely attractive curvaceous figure with breasts bigger than the likes of Orihime Inoue. She possesses finely textured pale blonde hair and yellow dragonic eyes. Her outfit is usually a lolita Gothic Dress with a small opening in the center of her chest, exposing a small amount of cleavage. And in fights she wears a more formal fit for combat black dress beneath her dark armor. Personality Arturia at first used to be a darker aspect of the Heroic Spirit King Arthur, a Dark Tyrant if you will. But after 10 years alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and his family Arturia has appeared to have retained a lot of her lighter traits but still particularly ruthless along with a few new ones. Like borderline sadistically teasing Kazui on having a crush on his friend, Alice. She is also shown to be quite flirtatious with her lover Ichigo. Personal Statistics Alignment: Formerly Lawful Evil, Possibly Lawful Neutral Currently. Name: Arturia Pendragon, Saber, Dark Tyrant, King Arthur, King. Origin:Soaring Fateful Night Gender: Female (Posed as Male) Age: At least 36 (Physically 26) Classification: Saber-Class Servant, Corrupted Heroic Spirit Date of Birth: Unknwon, during the 5th Century Birthplace: Camelot, Britain Weight: 66Kg-145lbs Height: 181cm-5'11ft Body Measurements: B110-W60-H92, B43-W25-H38 Likes: Ichigo's cooking, Junk food, Snacks, Felines, Canines, fighting and teasing her children Dislikes: Tentacles, Starfish, Kiritsugu. Hobbies: Training, Reading, Riding, eating snacks and sleeping Values: Her ideals, The Code of Chivalry, Family Martial Status: Concubine (Unofficially Married) Affiliation: Ichigo Kurosaki and her family Previous Affiliation: Kiritsugu Emiya, the Einzbern. Themes: The Sword of Promised Victory (Extella Version), Goddess of Rhongomyniad Combat Statistics Tiering System: Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses,Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being severely injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Has also regenerated getting pierced by Gae Bolg in the chest and from her battle with Berserker. Master Swordsman, Precognition (Has a high rank in her Instinct skill to the point of bordering on precognition, allowing her to avoid fatal blows such as Cu's Gae Bolg and Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Magecraft, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection,Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Vehicular Mastery,Self-BFR, Intangibility and Invulnerability with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher-order dimension"), Water Walking, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), minor Technology Manipulation (Can apply Mana Burst to vehicles), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation). Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weakness: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Fate/Zero Pure | Fate/Zero Alter | Soaring Fateful Night Gallery Category:Blog posts